


Changes and Apologies

by ChildishFluff



Series: The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG's!Techno and Phil, CG/Dad Figure!Sam, Little!Ranboo, Non-Sexual Age Play, big!Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Early on a Wednesday morning, Sam heads to Techno and Phil's house to 'talk' to them about how they've treated Tommy in the past.In this trip, come lots of surprises, ranging between Tommy tagging along unplanned, and even finding out that Ranboo is little too. Among these surprises are a few changes for the better. Tommy realizes that he needed this trip, even if he was hesitant to go through with it. He needed to face those who hurt him, with his head high and Sam by his side, and be willing to confidently tell them that they weren't innocent in anyway, and admit that he had been hurt by their actions.Him doing this lead to an important change, something that no one expected out of this visit.An apology.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153259
Comments: 26
Kudos: 372





	Changes and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> "....remembering how informing Sam of things adults have done to hurt him ended last time. Philza and Technoblade had a very not-happy Sam Nook at their door at 7 am last Wednesday thanks to Tommy's confessions. " 
> 
> Remember this line from 'Surprises'? Well, here's 'last wednesday' (So this takes place a little after 'Mister Nook' and before anything else.) This is one of those 'Tommy doesn't regress but Sam still acts as his dad' chapters. 
> 
> okay so this was supposed to be a short mini fic and then I accidentally world built a ton so,,,yeah. Enjoy this little fic, I'd definitely recommend reading it to understand the rest of the series. Phil and Techno redemption arc (which will continue to be built up as Tommy forgives them over a long amount of time) and Age Regressor!Ranboo are now canon to this series, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> warning for adults yelling, Ranboo getting overwhelmed due to said yelling, Techno literally threatening Sam with a sword at one point, and cursing. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Sam was honestly quite infuriated. With Technoblade and Philza, specifically. 

After Tommy's panic attack a few days prior, when the boy had panicked and convinced himself that he was in for yelling and some harsh punishment because 'that's what his old caregivers did', Sam had decided that he _had_ to do something about this. 

He knew that he couldn't _remove_ the trauma that his old 'family' left on him, but he was still determined to get some sort of revenge. He specifically picked a day where Tommy would be busy with tasks he assigned him, making sure the boy wasn't regressed or in need of his help before leaving. 

Sam should've known that Tommy was gonna drop everything and follow him anyways. 

It was early in the morning, and Sam had given Tommy his assignments the day before, claiming the he 'had something to do'. So, naturally, Tommy procrastinated his work and decided that he'd be following Sam on whatever adventure he was going on. It was probably much funner then collecting wood on the outskirts of the SMP, surely. 

Sam had gone off the Prime Path a bit ago, straying away from the main locations in the SMP as he made his way towards the biome where he knew Techno and Phil were currently staying in when he heard a sudden crash beside him, as if something fell from the sky. 

"Sam, my frienddd," The teenager jumped down from a tree he was sitting in, landing next to Sam and greeting him with a wide smile. "Where are you headed?" he questioned, as if his actions of _jumping out of a tree and scaring the shit out of his current parental figure_ was completely normal and casual. 

"Didn't I ask you to go collect wood for me?" Sam asked, sighing a bit as he gave the boy a confused and stern look, though he knew it most likely wouldn't do anything. 

"Okay, and? Chopping down trees don't take long," Tommy shrugged, "I got bored and climbed up one! And then I found you, here. Crazy, right?" He tilted his head a bit, adjusting the straps of his bookbag, which carried his inventory of supplies. Sam had his on, too, both of them wearing their hard hats in case they really needed each other. 

Tommy acted as if he hadn't specifically woken up early to follow Sam where ever he was going, pretending that this was just a mere coincidence. 

Sam started walking, ignoring him and hoping he'd go away, the boy just following right by his side. "You're not coming with me, Tommy. Go back home." he ordered. 

"Yeah I am," Tommy didn't listen, "I'm sixteen, you can't boss me around. You only have that power when I'm mentally three." 

Sam stopped walking, turning to look at Tommy. The teenager came to a halt, a cocky and confident look on his face as he faced the man. The creeper hybrid knew that he was set on this, with no specific reason. "Do you even know what I'm doing?" he questioned.

"Nah, not really, but I'm bored and it's fun annoying you." Tommy said, giving another nonchalant shrug.

"You couldn't annoy me if you tried, Toms." Sam denied, letting an amused smile creep up his face as he examined the teen in front of him. 

"I'm trying." Tommy said, a smile clear on his own face and a mysterious look appearing in his eyes, just before jumping into a fast jog, leading Sam who-knows-where, somehow guessing the right direction. Sam chuckled, this boy was a handful, little or big. He followed him, catching up and walking ahead of him. 

"I'm going to see Techno and Phil," Sam admitted, after a few minutes of them walking in silence, just enjoying each others company as Sam gave up on trying to get Tommy to go home. "Do you still wanna come with me?"

Tommy hesitated, placing his hands on the straps of his bag and pulling on them a bit as he thought. "Why are you going to see them?" he wondered, continuing to follow Sam through the biome, the pair already having strayed far off from the main SMP. 

"To speak with them about how they treated you." Sam sighed, "When you were younger and stuff, I mean."

"And what does 'speaking with them' entail, exactly?" Tommy questioned. 

"Me yelling, probably. And I don't want you to be there for that, I know how sensitive you are to shouting." Sam admitted carefully, looking to Tommy to see how he reacted, only being met with a slow nod. 

"If you're not yelling at me, it's good." Tommy paused, biting at his lip. "I'll come with you." he decided. 

This was gonna be fun, right?

\--

It was 7 am on the dot when they reached the residency of Technoblade and Philza, Sam banging on the door harshly with the side of his fist. Fuck 'being polite'. 

Along the way, Sam asked Tommy a few questions about everything, and he was even more enraged when he heard the details of everything. "Maybe they're asleep?" Tommy held a slight undertone of nervousness in his voice, as if he was rethinking this whole thing.

"Okay, and? I'm not, so they'd better wake up." Sam knocked on the door again, practically rattling it in the frame. 

"Maybe we should head home? This was fun, but maybe it's not a good idea..." Tommy sounded hesitant. 

"We'll go home and do whatever you want after this, okay? If you want, you can go off a bit and play in the snow-" Sam tried to offer him an out, only to be cut off by the teenager. 

"I'm am a big man! I don't _play_." Tommy scoffed, no longer nervous, but offended. 

"Tommy, you know what I meant. Just distract yourself, out of sight, until I'm done, if you're really that scared," Sam knocked on the door again, getting impatient. This time, he heard what sounded like doors inside opening and closing. And maybe a childish whine? Very light, but it seemed to be there. 

"I'm not scared!" Tommy shouted, distracting Sam, who lowered his arm. Right as Sam went to reply, the door swung open, revealing a half asleep Ranboo standing there. He wore a loose black sweater, paired with simple sweatpants. He looked like he had been up for maybe just a minute or two. 

"Wait, no," Sam has seemed prepared to yell at whoever opened the door, pausing and reeling back when it was in fact, someone not at fault. "Where's Phil and Techno?" Sam questioned softly, examining the enderboy. 

"And what are you doing here?" Tommy added, observing the enderman hybrid, who's black and white hair was fluffy, his eyes showing his current sleepyness. 

"I just got lonely," Ranboo shrugged, struggling to talk just a little, but he'd blame that on the tired haze. "And they're in the kitchen-"

"Great," Sam said, going to step inside without another word. Ranboo stepped to the side, confusion across his face, "Excuse me, kiddo." The creeper added, smiling at the other hybrid. 

Ranboo flushed at the nickname, giving Tommy a wide-eyed look as he stepped inside too, Sam long gone and already in the kitchen, welcoming himself into the pig hybrids home and jumping into his rant. Tommy shut the door behind him, sighing a bit. 

"So...what's happening, exactly?" Ranboo had already placed that no one was upset with him, just the people he was staying with. 

"My caregiver is yelling at yours." Tommy replied, "For not being good caregivers to me when I was younger and stuff." Tommy had waited to mention littlespace to the other regressor until Sam left, not sure who Ranboo wanted to know. 

"They're good caregivers," Ranboo defended, frowning a bit as he crossed his arms, slowly leading his friend to the kitchen, where all hell was breaking loose. They were having a simple, regular discussion as if Techno _didn't_ just...pull a sword out on Sam? 

Well, that escalated quickly. In literal seconds. 

" _Now_ , to you. After they screwed up with me and saw how it messed me up," Tommy scoffed a bit, even though he knew none of this was Ranboo's fault, and there was no reason to be upset with him. "You're lucky, you got them after the wars, and the test run kid." the teenager motioned to himself.

They heard Phil ask that both Techno and Sam put their weapons away, ignoring it and taking their sweet time to get to the site of the intense argument. "Oh," Ranboo didn't say anything else for a moment, hugging himself, still tired. "Sorry they were mean to you." he mumbled. He had been regressed the night prior and woke up primarily in the same headspace, this all felt like too much to deal with right upon waking up.

"I am too, but it's good they're doing better with someone else," Tommy replied, talking much softer to the boy when he noticed his words upset him. He was directly attacking his caregivers, Tommy knew he'd be pretty upset if someone did the same to Sam, even if it was true. "Do you have a playroom here, or anything?" 

Ranboo nodded, his eyes lighting up. He chirped something in Enderman, getting ready to run off, Tommy following behind him as they passed by the kitchen, where Sam was shouting. Ranboo paused to watch the scene, Tommy ushering him away. 

"Take me to your toys, bud. You don't need to watch this."

\--

Right after Sam pushed past Ranboo, he stormed into the kitchen, shocking the two adults that stood in there. "Get the fuck out of my house!" Techno screamed immediately, pulling a sword seemingly out of no where. 

"I didn't come here to fight anyone," Sam replied, pulling out his own weapon and holding it up, just in case. "Verbally."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lets calm down here-" Philza tried, Techno cutting him off. 

"He barges into my house at 7 am and you expect me to be calm?" The pig hybrid sounded outraged, coming closer to Sam in a defensive position. 

"How about we put down the weapons," Philza carefully took the sword from Technoblade by the handle, surprised he didn't get hurt when he stepped away unharmed. Techno only seemed annoyed, stepping back as Phil did the same with Sam, the man handing it right over. "And we can _ask_ Sam why he's here?" 

"Why're you in my house?" Techno crossed his arms, giving up on the idea of fighting since Phil was set on the idea of a peaceful confrontation. 

"To talk to you two," Sam started, "Tommy told me some things." 

He crossed his arms, holding his head high as he watched Phil and Techno's eyes widen at the same time, before the pair jumped into a defense. "Whatever he told you, he was exaggerating or lying, surely. A teenager's lies doesn't give you an excuse to interrupt our priorly peaceful day." Phil said, causing Sam's eyes to go wide. 

"You think that every fucking panic attack he has when he misbehaves is just him _acting_?" Sam felt his voice get louder. "You think that he's just exaggerating what you guys did to him when he asks me whether or not it's okay for him to _fidget_?" 

Phil didn't respond, but Techno sure as hell did. Sam saw Ranboo and Tommy pass by the entrance to the kitchen, glad the teenagers were going somewhere else. He didn't want them to get involved if he could avoid it. 

"We only told him not to fidget because he broke things by twisting them up and biting on shit!" Techno cursed in his loud, but monotone sounding voice. It was weird seeing him angry, because his voice still sounded emotionless. 

"That's when you give him things he can mess with without damaging them. I know you must've had something he could chew on, or some sort of toy he could squeeze. You shouldn't of _yelled at him_ and told him to repress something he did to express anxiety," Sam told them, "All it did was make his anxiety worse, so thanks for that." 

Phil just watched, Techno trying to get a word in when Sam jumped into another rant. "OH! And that's not even the worst of it. You took away his comfort items when he got in trouble? You know how screwed up that is?" 

Sam kept going, on and on, Techno interrupting with half-hearted defenses that didn't add up whenever he got the chance. "He told me that you ignored him when you got mad at him, and he expects me to do the same now!" Sam was running out of breath, taking a break from screaming and letting Techno talk. 

"We always comforted him when the punishment was over," he said. Techno didn't know why he was defending his past actions at this point, he knew he messed up with Tommy. And so had Phil. 

"It must not of been good comfort then, because he still panics whenever he breaks the slightest rule, and I have to convince him that I'm not gonna yell, or push him away. Because guess who _did_ do that?" Sam spoke sarcastically, tilting his head and looking between the other two men. Techno rolled his eyes, while Phil's seemed to be full of regret. 

Sam continued on, listing every flaw and bad thing they did to Tommy, both as caregivers and just general family figures , and describing how it affected him in the long run. That's when everything hit them in the gut. Hearing, in detail, how they messed up with Tommy. How they made him have worse anxiety, how them not being there as much as they should've lead to his distrust of adults. 

It was bad. 

But they still tried to defend themselves. 

Of course, you can only defend shitty behavior for so long before you have to accept that what you did was wrong. 

\--

"Shh, shh, don't listen to the yelling," Tommy said, trying to be comforting. "Just keep showing me your toys, yeah?" 

The blonde haired teenager felt the need to protect the regressed boy, as much as he could. Even though to him, the yelling and the shock Sam caused his prior family was funny to hear and watch, he knew that it upset the hybrid in headspace. So, he was willing to try and stop it for him. 

Ranboo dropped the toys in his hands, moving to cover his ears as he heard Techno shouting something. "I don't know why they've been going on for so long," he paused, sighing. "Stay here, bud. I'm gonna try to stop the yelling for you, yeah?" 

Ranboo didn't seem to completely process what he was saying for a moment, looking up at him innocently as he stood up, nodding a bit. He then watched Tommy leave the room, crawling over to where one of his stuffed animals was. He pulled the toy in his arms, rocking in place, trying to not focus on the fact that he was alone and that everything felt like to much for him. 

He had his stuffie, that's all he needed. He'd be okay. 

\--

"Guys?" Tommy's voice appeared at the entrance of the kitchen again, the teenager immediately realizing that no one was paying any mind to him. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about, ' _Sam Nook'_ ," Phil scoffed, mocking him, "We never hurt Tommy. He's fine." 

Tommy felt anger rise in his own chest. He knew it might've been a bad idea, but he jumped into the argument, running to stand by Sam's side. "Sam definitely knows what he's talking about," he tried to speak in a sure-sounding voice, standing up straight and crossing his arms. He was trying to look brave, like he was completely confident in what he was doing, even though he was scared out of his mind. 

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE _HERE,_ " Techno sounded exasperated at this point, motioning to Tommy. Tommy realized that he had yet to speak with anyone but Ranboo, so it was possible that his brother missed him passing by earlier. 

Phil smiled a little, amused with the situation despite everything going on. 

"I came with him," Tommy said, taking a breath before he jumped into a rant of his own. "Everything Sam is saying is stuff I told him directly, no lies, no nothing. I'm not completely okay, and I know that." Tommy admitted, facing his past family head on. 

Phil's face softened as he listened to Tommy, and Techno slowed down a bit too. They'd listen to Tommy. "And that's okay, and he's helping me get better! But, you guys did have something to do with some of the bad things in my life, specifically things that make me anxious now. They started with you guys." 

He sounded nervous, scared out of his mind. Sam took his hand, squeezing it to silently say 'I'm proud of you'. The room went quiet, until Phil spoke up a few moments later. 

_"I'm sorry, Tommy."_

Tommy looked at him, as if trying to decipher if that was a lie or not. Techno looked shocked too, looking at his father. "I know an apology doesn't change much, but I'm sorry that we hurt you." Phil said simply, "And I know that we did a lot of bad things to you, and that's there's no way we can possibly make up for it, and you'll probably never forgive us. But, I'm sorry." 

The teenager took a second to process his words, before nodding, looking to his brother hopefully. Phil was right, he'd take a long while to forgive them, but them recognizing that they were in the wrong and being willing to apologize for it was a start. And he definitely appreciated it. 

The pig hybrid quickly realized that everyone was looking at him, and caved in, apologizing too. "I'm sorry for everything, Tommy." he said, and the teenager could've sworn he heard genuine guilt in his tone. 

It was hard to try and deny something you've done to hurt someone when the person you hurt was standing right in front of you. Tommy didn't know how to respond to the apologies, deciding to put it off for now. 

"Pog, thanks guys," he glossed right over that, jumping back to his original reason for trying to stop the arguing. "Now, are we done here? Because there's a 3 year old enderboy that seems to be a bit overwhelmed in the playroom down the hall." 

"Oh! I didn't know he was still small," Phil immediately jumped up, worried look clear on his face. Techno followed, the two of them pausing. Techno grabbed his weapon from Phil as he spoke, Sam taking his back from the man who held it out for him. 

"You are free to come visit if you'd really like, this was lovely," The pig hybrid said, a bit of joking sarcasm laced in his voice. 

"It is really early in the morning though, do you guys mind heading out?" Phil added, carefully, hoping not to upset anyone. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go," Tommy laughed, pulling away from Sam's hand when he realized he was still holding it. "Tell Ranboo that he should come to my house to hangout later, yeah?" 

"Will do." Techno replied. 

Just like that, the two groups split off, one going left from the kitchen and exiting the house, and the other going down the hall to the playroom to comfort the little. 

After the pair were outside, Sam asked Tommy, "Ranboo's a little too?"

"Yep," Tommy said, popping the 'p'. "I didn't know that Techno and Phil were officially his caregivers, but I knew that he also regressed." 

They walked down the steps, Tommy stepping in some snow as Sam spoke up. "That went better then I thought. I didn't think we'd get an apology or anything."

"Yeah, neither did I. I just thought it'd be yelling and end up with us getting kicked out," Tommy admitted with a chuckle. 

They continued on talking, Sam leading them back home as they covered everything and nothing through their conversations at the same time. All that mattered in that they were having fun, and that even though the start of the day was a bit chaotic and stressful, there were good outcomes and they'd still have an amazing day. 

Of course, that day was surely going to complicate the friendship between Ranboo and Tommy, putting them in something much closer to a 'frienemy' dynamic due to Ranboo not liking that Tommy spoke badly about his caregivers, and Tommy having unresolved feelings of jealousy towards his friend about him getting the 'better' versions of those who hurt him, but they could work that out later. 

For now, Sam could take them home, knowing he did what he could to protect his newfound son figure, and help him through his jobs for the day. And Techno and Philza could continue on with their lives, with just a bit less guilt, knowing they apologized. Even if it didn't fix everything, it made them feel better that Tommy knew they have changed. 

Life had moved on quite a bit since everything happened with them, they all had changed. They were all still changing, because life was. For the first time in a while, Tommy had reached a consistently happy point in his life. That was a change. 

He had been through bad changes too, and even the better ones were scary, because they were different. But he'd get through it, because he had people by his side to help him. 

Let's find out what changes the future holds for him. 

_Good and bad._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the 'frienemy' dynamic that I mentioned between Ranboo and Tommy *will* make more appearances in this series. Like, they dislike each other on some level because of things that really aren't either of their faults but y'know, I'll make the dynamic funny and entertaining for you guys. Also there's so many funny bits in this that I hope you guys liked, along with more emotional ones.  
> Please leave feedback in the comments, I prefer positive feedback if I'm honest! Please be very kind if you're going to criticize in anyway, but if you have something you wanna point out, feel free. You can scream about your favorite bit, talk about what you wanna see in this series, leave a strand of emojis expressing your thoughts if you're too awkward/nervous to actually say anything, whatever you'd like! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write! I know a lot of people were asking for a 'sam yells at other adults' fic and I hope this is good!


End file.
